Âme, Cœur et Corps
by Audace
Summary: Severus détestait ça. Il détestait savoir qu'elle était en ce moment dans ses bras. Severus était mort de jalousie. Mort de haine. Jalousie envers Potter. Haine envers lui même. Il voulait oublier. Oublier qui il était. Oublier l'erreur commise qui l'avait fait perdre Lily. Oublier Lily. Je peux t'aider Rogue. À oublier... Lily. Lily disparut. Il n'y avait plus rien. Sauf Lucius.


_Disclaimer : Audace a des bonnes habitudes qu'elle ne tient pas tellement à changer. Elle encore une fois piqué les personnages de JKR. Mais JKR est une grande amie qui ne lui en voudra pas._

o0O0o

_**Âme, Cœur et Corps**_

o0O0o

_Novembre 1977, la Grande Salle_

Severus entra dans la grande salle et jeta un coup d'œil rageur au le _merveilleux couple_ qui faisait se tourner toutes les têtes et qui était justement en train de se manger les amygdales en ce moment même.

Bien sûr que c'était magnifique.

Ils étaient _enfin_ ensembles.

Après toutes ces années à lui courir après, Gryffondor-tête-à-claque-en-chef avait au final réussi à conquérir le cœur de sa belle.

Fabuleux.

Severus était on-ne-peut-plus ravi pour eux.

Pourvu que ça dure et qu'ils aient de beaux enfants insupportables et suicidaires qui finiraient à tous les coups à Gryffondor et dont il plaignait le futur prof de potion, vu qu'il était de notoriété publique que les Potter et les Potions, c'était une équation plus difficile à résoudre que les équations de ce savant fou de moldu qu'était Einstein.

Severus était aux anges de savoir que Lily avait succombé aux charmes du Mal-coiffé de service.

Il adorait l'idée que...

Et puis merde.

Severus détestait ça.

Il détestait savoir que cet Abruti sortait avec Lily, sa Lily, et qu'il allait profiter d'elle pour la jeter sitôt qu'il s'en lasserait.

Il détestait savoir qu'elle était en ce moment dans ses bras.

Il détestait l'idée qu'elle allait pleurer à cause de l'Imbécile de service.

Il détestait l'idée qu'il ne pourrait même pas la consoler, parce qu'il avait gaffé et avait été encore plus idiot que l'Idiot.

Ce qu'il détestait le plus, encore plus que toutes les idées et images qu'il pouvait avoir, c'était le fait que jamais Lily ne serait dans ses bras, à lui.

Que jamais il n'aurait le bonheur de la rendre heureuse.

Que jamais il n'aurait la chance d'être à ses côtés.

Parce qu'il avait gaffé.

Parce qu'un jour il avait laissé sa fierté prendre le pas sur son amitié, son amour caché, et que ce jour avait signé la fin.

La fin de ses espoirs, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais osé se déclarer.

La fin de ses petites joies, quand elle passait du temps avec lui.

La fin de son bonheur, quand elle prenait sa défense face à celui avec qui elle était désormais.

La fin de lui.

Severus était mort de jalousie.

Mort de haine.

Jalousie envers Potter.  
Haine envers lui même.

D'un coup sec, il tourna les talons.

Il n'avait soudainement plus faim.

Depuis deux mois, il ne mangeait rien.

Depuis deux mois, il assistait, impuissant, à cette idylle si merveilleuse qu'il voulait vomir devant tant de bonheur.

Il voulait être celui qui faisait rire Lily.

Il voulait être celui qui tenait Lily dans ses bras.

Il voulait être celui qui embrassait Lily.

Il voulait être celui qui rendait Lily aussi souriante qu'elle l'était.

À la place, c'était Potter qui le faisait.

Cet imbécile qui défiait les lois et les règlements sans vergogne et qu'il ne pouvait même pas dénoncer.

Cet imbécile à l'âge mental d'un Veracrasse qui ne cessait de se mettre dans des situations toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et qui réussissait à s'en sortir à chaque fois. Au grand dam de Severus.

Cet imbécile qu'il haïssait tant et qui avait la chance de tenir entre ses bras la personne la plus merveilleuse que la Terre ait pu porter.

Dévalant les escaliers, Severus bouscula un élève.

Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua.

Avec un peu de chance, c'était un Gryffondor et il l'avait blessé.

Il entra dans le laboratoire mis à sa disposition et pris fiévreusement quelques ingrédients.

Les potions étaient les seules choses pouvant le calmer.

Elles nécessitaient une attention constante et lui permettaient d'oublier.

D'oublier qu'il était le vrai fautif dans l'histoire.  
Que Lily ne serait pas dans ses bras s'il n'avait pas agi comme il l'avait fait un peu moins de deux ans plus tôt, mettant un terme à leur amitié par des paroles meurtrières.

Violemment, il balança son sac de cours sur le sol et se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier pour être plus à l'aise.

Il plaça les racines sur une paillasse pendant qu'il commençait à faire bouillir l'eau.

Il commença à couper les tiges.

Droit.

Pas un coup de travers.

Se concentrer.

Oublier Potter.

Oublier Lily.

Oublier son cœur.

Il avait dérapé.

D'un geste hargneux, il attrapa d'autres plantes et jeta celles abimées.

Il se remit dans sa préparation.

Il ne voulait plus avoir en tête cette image atroce.

Il ne voulait plus sentir son cœur se briser un petit peu plus parce que cette image le hantait.

Il voulait oublier.

Oublier qui il était.

Oublier l'erreur commise qui l'avait fait perdre Lily.

Oublier Lily.

« Oublier Lily. »

Il se retourna brusquement.

« Je peux t'aider Rogue. À oublier... Lily. » Susurra la silhouette en se détachant du chambranle de la porte où elle était adossée.

Severus vit la personne rentrer, fermant légèrement la porte.

Une partie de son esprit nota que la porte était toujours entrouverte.

L'autre se contenta de regarder la silhouette s'avancer.

Silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Ou plutôt, qu'il connaissait par corps.

Lucius s'avança encore, jusqu'à le frôler.

Severus comprit qu'il l'avait trop laissé s'avancer.

Encore.

Qu'il l'avait laissé gagné.

Encore.

Sans se battre.

Encore.

Parce qu'au fond, il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui.

Il l'appelait.

Il le voulait.  
De tout son corps.

Lucius le regarda dans ses yeux.

Amusé.  
Ce salaud s'amusait de son débat.

Ce salaud voulait quelque chose de lui.

Ce salaud jouait avec lui.

Avec son corps.

De son regard, Severus demanda à Lucius ce qu'il voulait.

Les yeux pétillants du blond lui rappelèrent qu'il le savait.  
Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Son esprit se révoltait.

Son corps l'attendait.

Les mains de Lucius se mirent à parcourir son torse, par dessus la fine chemise qu'il portait.

Le regard de Lucius croisa le sien et le félicita d'avoir enlevé sa robe pour faire les potions.

C'était tellement mieux sans tonnes de vêtements à enlever.

Les mains froides s'infiltrèrent sous sa chemise, arrachant les boutons.

Il frissonna.

Pas de froid.

Son corps se tendit.

Son esprit s'embruma.  
Les mains descendirent.

Plus bas.

Toujours plus bas.

Des lèvres goutèrent à son torse.

Puis glissèrent.

Suivant le chemin précédemment tracé par les mains.

Son pantalon tomba.

Il nota qu'il n'avait pas senti le blond le lui détacher.

Son cœur cria.

Il ne voulait pas ça.

Il voulait Lily.

Son corps s'embrasa.

Comme le lui avait promis le blond, il oublia Lily.

Lily disparut.

Le monde disparut.

La porte mal fermée disparut.

L'eau bouillante à ses côtés disparut.

Il n'y avait plus rien.  
Rien.

Sauf Lucius.

Les lèvres de Lucius.

Toujours plus aventureuses.

Les mains de Lucius.  
Toujours plus audacieuses.

La bouche de Lucius.

Toujours plus délicieuse.

Il cria, jouissant dans la bouche de Lucius.

Il s'agrippa au rebord derrière lui.

Ne pas tomber.

Lucius se releva.  
Les yeux de Lucius croisèrent encore les siens.

Demandèrent quelque chose.

Plus un ordre qu'une demande.

Severus n'acquiesça pas.

Lucius sourit.

Un sourire trop sûr.

Un sourire trop prédateur.

Un sourire trop vainqueur.

Lucius sortit.

Encore.

Severus se laissa glisser contre le sol.

Encore.  
Malgré lui, il savait qu'il obéirait.

Encore.

Il savait que ce soir, il retrouverait Lucius.

Encore.

Il savait que ce soir, ce serait à Lucius de jouir.

Encore.

En lui, encore et encore.

Parce que si le cœur de Severus était à Lily, depuis toujours, c'était à Lucius, depuis deux mois, qu'était son corps.

o0O0o

_2 Septembre 1977, la Grande Salle_

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent.

Non pas que Severus accorde une quelconque importance à ces conversations futiles et inintéressantes, mais il était habitué au bruit de fond qu'elles faisaient à chacun de ses matins depuis six ans.

Dans une année, il ne les supporterait plus.

Dans une année, il ne serait plus là, sur les bancs de la table des Serpentards, à écouter ses congénères imaginer des plans pour torturer les nouveaux Gryffondors et pour se venger de leurs ennemis, les Maraudeurs.

Dans une année, il aurait fini tout cela.

Ça ne lui manquerait pas.

Il ne tenait pas à Poudlard.  
Il ne tenait pas à Dumbledore, vieux fou trop confiant et trop idiot pour voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux mêmes.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à laquelle il tenait.

Il l'avait déjà perdue.

Comme les conversations ne reprenaient pas, Severus fit au monde l'immense honneur de se tourner vers la porte pour voir ce qui lui valait ce moment de calme, sans plans machiavéliques ou ragots croustillants -selon les ragotteuses, pas selon lui.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle, il se figea.

Il eut l'impression que le monde se glaçait.

Que son cœur s'arrêtait.

Que les murs s'écroulaient.

Un vacarme de diable se fit à ses oreilles.

Sa tête lui tourna.

Il se retourna vivement, souhaitant ne plus voir et ne jamais avoir vu.

Il s'agrippa à la table.

Il aurait préféré être aveugle.

Tout plutôt que d'assister à cela.

Son pire cauchemar.

Potter et Lily.

Ensembles.

Sa main trembla.

Il l'écrasa sur la table pour qu'elle cesse.

Potter et Lily.

Ensembles.

Ses idées s'obscurcirent de plus belle.

Potter et Lily...

Un regard gris glacial capta le sien.

Le défia.

Severus comprit.

S'il faiblissait, alors tout serait vain.

Ses tentatives pour se faire accepter.

Ses nombreux échecs pour être apprécié.

Ses essais pour se faire bien voir, malgré son sang impur.

Il devait tenir.

Il ramassa son couteau qu'il avait laissé choir.

Il empêcha sa main de laisser apparaître le moindre signe d'émotion.

Il recommença à tartiner sa tranche de pain.

Il garda un air impassible.

C'est ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il tiendrait.

Même si son cœur venait de se déchirer.

o0O0o

_Un peu plus tard, le Dortoir des Serpentards, chambre des Septièmes années_

Severus s'étendit sur son lit en soupirant.

Une journée.

Une journée complète où il avait eu l'impression de ne faire que croiser Potter et Lily.

Par Merlin, Potter ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de l'embrasser comme ça ?

Lily allait manquer d'oxygène à ce rythme.

À moins que ce ne soit Severus qui en meure...

Pouvait-on mourir d'un cœur brisé ?

Pouvait-on mourir de haine ?

Severus haïssait.

Il avait toujours détesté Potter.

Toujours à se parader partout comme si le monde était à lui.

Toujours à se considérer comme supérieur à tout le bas-peuple de Poudlard.

Toujours à préparer des mauvaises blagues pour lesquelles il n'était miraculeusement presque jamais puni.

Toujours à se vanter d'être le plus fort.

Toujours à courir après les filles et à les lâcher deux semaines plus tard.

Toujours à faire joujou avec son Vif d'Or.

Toujours à étaler ses pouvoirs...

Severus haïssait Potter.

Depuis sa première année.

Encore plus depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, parce que son crétin d'ami clébard Black l'avait envoyé se faire tuer auprès de son autre crétin d'ami lycanthrope.

Maintenant, Severus le haïssait.

Parce qu'il jouait avec Lily.

Il en était sûr, Potter n'était pas sincère.

Potter voulait juste Lily parce qu'elle était belle, intelligente et qu'elle lui résistait.

Severus ne croyait pas que cet imbécile puisse un jour avoir vu en Lily toute sa perfection, tout ce qui faisait d'elle l'être unique qu'elle était.

Cependant, ce qui faisait que Severus en voulait autant à Potter, ce n'était pas ses frasques débiles d'adolescent.

Pas ses histoires de gamin bourré d'hormones.

Pas sa tendance à l'égocentrisme.

Pas son besoin compulsif d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Non, ce pourquoi Severus le détestait, d'une haine plus profonde et plus farouche que tout, c'était le fait qu'il ait conquit le cœur de Lily.

Parce que les yeux de la rousse avaient croisés les siens ce matin.

Dans la grande salle, il avait vu que Lily avait changé.

Il avait vu que cet été avait amené dans ses émeraudes hypnotisantes une étincelle qui n'y avait jamais été.

L'Amour.

Celui avec un grand A.

Celui pour les foutus romantiques.

Celui en lequel Severus ne croyait pas.

Celui que, pourtant, Severus ressentait envers elle.

Celui qu'il aurait voulu lui faire découvrir.

La vie n'était qu'injustice.

Toutes ces années, Severus avait tout fait pour que Lily n'ait pas trop à souffrir du racisme des Serpentards.

Œuvrant dans l'ombre, il l'avait protégée.

Il avait veillé sur elle.

Alors que Potter la mettait constamment en danger.

L'obsession de Potter pour elle était le pire danger qui flottait sur elle.

Les Serpentards voulaient tant se venger de Potter et de toutes les crasses faites par les Maraudeurs que Lily faisait une cible idéale.

À cause de Potter, elle était en danger.

Il ne savait pas à quel point les Serpentards pouvaient être mauvais.

Severus le savait.

Il savait que Lily risquait bien plus qu'un maléfice de_ Jambencoton_, un _Silencio_ et l'abandon dans un couloir.

Il savait que ses congénères n'avaient aucune pitié.

Surtout face à une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il savait ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire.

Surtout si elle était une fille.

Severus l'avait protégée.

Même après l'avoir blessée avec ses mots, il l'avait fait.

Il lui avait permis d'échapper aux pièges tendus par les Serpentards.

Il l'avait suivie lorsqu'elle faisait ses rondes de préfète seule les soirs où Lupin était absent.

Il l'avait surveillée pour être certain qu'elle ne risquait rien, que les membres de sa maison n'avaient rien préparé sans qu'il ne soit mis au courant.

Malgré tout cela, en entrant dans la grande salle main dans la main avec elle, Potter avait fait bien plus que détruire Severus.

Il avait signé l'arrêt de mort de Lily.

Désormais, les Serpentards n'auraient aucune pitié.

Severus ne pourrait plus agir.

Il n'avait pas assez d'influence pour.

Il n'était pas assez pur pour.

À cause de Potter, Lily était condamnée.

À pire que la mort.

o0O0o

_Quelques minutes plus tard, même endroit_

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Severus ne releva pas la tête.

Encore une fois, paraître ne rien ressentir.

Paraître être de marbre.

Même si l'on connaît les pires tourments.

Sa plume gratta le papier avec aisance, rédigeant facilement son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lorsqu'il entendit un _Collap__orta_ murmuré, il se tendit.

Néanmoins, il continua son devoir.

Ne laisser transcrire aucun sentiment.

Même si l'on bouillonne intérieurement.

Règles Serpentardes.

Lois de la pire des jungles.

Celle des hommes.  
Il senti l'homme qui s'était introduit s'approcher.

Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il se retourna alors.

Il pu voir Lucius nonchalamment allongé sur son lit.

Lucius le regarda, haussant délicatement un sourcil et le défiant de réagir.

Ce que Severus ne pouvait pas faire.

Il n'était pas le chef.

Il n'était qu'un sous-fifre dans l'organisation de leur maison.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Lucius.

Même si ce dernier savait parfaitement, comme tous les Serpentards, que Severus détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires.

Alors il attendit.

À ce jeu là, il était très fort.

Tout comme Lucius.

Regarder son interlocuteur et attendre qu'il s'impatiente et parle, sans paraître y apporter une quelconque importance.

Un petit jeu tellement commun.

Auquel les Serpentards étaient incontestablement maîtres.

Au grand étonnement de Severus, Lucius ne fit pas durer le jeu.

Le blond se releva et eut un petit sourire.

Sourire qui n'augura rien de bon à Severus.

« Rogue... » Murmura-t-il.

Severus se braqua.

Il sentait dans le ton du blond que ce qui allait suivre lui déplairait.

Quelque chose le lui disait.

Il observa Lucius, le défiant en plongeant ses prunelles noires dans celles, grises, de son vis-à-vis.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur ne fit que s'agrandir devant cette marque d'irrespect.

Lucius maintenait le suspens, faisant comprendre à Severus que c'était lui, et seulement lui, qui menait le jeu.

« Tu veux t'assurer la sécurité de ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe Rogue ? » Susurra finalement le blond.

Severus se glaça.

« Ne fais donc pas une telle tête Rogue, c'est flagrant... »

…

« Oui, pour quelqu'un sachant décrypter les émotions et les visages, c'est flagrant. Vois-tu, je m'étais souvent demandé comment elle faisait pour toujours s'en sortir. Je t'avais souvent soupçonné. Ce matin n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes. Ta tête quand Potter et elle sont arrivés... Ton expression parlait pour toi. Il suffisait juste de savoir la lire. » Expliqua-t-il avec supériorité.

Severus cligna des yeux.

Pendant des années, il l'avait protégée.

Il avait veillé sur elle, afin que rien ne lui arrive, mettant en péril sa propre intégrité au sein de sa maison.

Pendant des années, il l'avait fait sans être démasqué.

Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire, il l'était.

De nouveau, les yeux de Lucius rencontrèrent les siens.

Severus ragea.

Cet imbécile s'amusait de son désarroi.

Severus était perdu.

Il le savait.

Quoique Lucius fasse, il ne pourrait rien dire, rien faire.

Severus le savait.

Lucius aussi.

Et il s'en amusait.

« Alors Rogue ? Tu veux être sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ? » Reprit l'autre.

Severus hallucina.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui proposait Lucius.

Il s'engageait à ne pas faire attaquer Lily ?

À la protéger ?

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit la petite amie de Potter ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » Répondit-il.

Il était impensable qu'il n'y ait aucune compensation.

Ils étaient des Serpentards.

« Tu sais que j'en ai le pouvoir. J'ordonne, tous obéissent. » Déclara-t-il alors avec supériorité.

Severus hocha doucement la tête.  
Bien sûr qu'il savait.

Tous savaient.

C'était la règle la plus importante.

« Alors Rogue... Veux-tu que ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe passe une année tranquille ? »

Severus déglutit.

Bien sûr.

C'était la seule chose pour laquelle il ferait n'importe quoi.

La sécurité de Lily.

Même s'il l'avait perdue, si c'était en son pouvoir il la sauverait.

Du bout des lèvres, il répondit affirmatif.

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit encore plus.

Severus craignit encore plus ce dans quoi il s'engageait.

Jamais, durant les six années qui avaient précédée celle-ci, il n'avait vu Lucius sourire autant.

Des sourires calculateurs, des sourires manipulateurs, des sourires froids et promesses de vengeance, il en avait vu.

Pas un seul ne ressemblait à celui que lui adressait le blond à ce moment.

Il avait l'impression d'être une souris si minuscule que rien ne lui permettrait d'échapper au chat.

Il lui semblait que même la fin du monde n'empêcherait pas Lucius d'exécuter ce qu'il comptait faire.

Lucius semblait se délecter de la peur presque palpable de Severus.

Dans un grand élan de bonté -spontanément Serpentarde la bonté, bien sûr- il paru à Severus que Lucius décida d'abréger son supplice en lui disant ce qu'il voulait.

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je veux quelque chose en échange... Mais tu t'en doutais Rogue. »

Severus grimaça.

« Sois donc à la Salle Sur Demande à 22h ce soir. Tu sauras quoi. » Souffla-t-il avant de repartir.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il appelait abréger son supplice.

o0O0o

_21h58, Couloir devant la Salle Sur Demande_

Severus arriva devant le mur et passa trois fois devant, songeant à rejoindre Lucius.

Avec joie, bien sûr.

Avec crainte aussi.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Un Serpentard n'a pas peur.

Encore une règle.

Une porte apparut.

Severus respira un bon coup.

L'attente, que Lucius faisait volontairement durer, ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Toute cette histoire ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Le fait qu'il lui ait donné rendez-vous à la Salle Sur Demande était certainement le pire.

Tous savaient quelle était la réputation de cette fameuse salle.

Peu savaient où elle se situait, mais tous la connaissaient.

Il entra.

La pièce était sombre.

La seule lumière venait des quelques chandelles accrochées au mur.

Lucius se tenait assit dans un fauteuil.

Un autre vide lui faisait face.

Severus ne le vit pas.

Il ne vit que le regard de Lucius.

Braqué sur lui, dès le premier pas qu'il avait fait dans la salle.

Comme s'il avait attendu son entrée depuis des heures.

Severus ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté que quand Lucius lui fit signe de prendre place.

Il était comme pétrifié.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Lucius.

Quelque chose de bestial.

Une lueur d'interdit.

Quelque chose d'anormal.

Un éclat d'envie.

Avec difficulté, il déglutit et bougea de façon à s'asseoir.

Il tenta d'ignorer le fait que chacun de ses mouvements était observé, analysé et décortiqué.

Il tenta d'ignorer le fait que le Lucius en face de lui était différent.

Déstabilisant.

Le Lucius qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais eu un regard pareil.

N'aurait jamais paru aussi... affamé.

Il tenta d'ignorer.

Cependant, le Lucius-là n'était pas le Lucius qu'il connaissait.

Cela, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

C'était trop flagrant.

Il n'y avait pas de regard supérieur.

Pas d'yeux glaciaux.

D'ailleurs, ses yeux contenaient une chaleur telle que Severus eut soudainement chaud lui aussi.

Il bénit les chandelles de ne pas trop éclairer la pièce, Lucius ne pouvait pas voir son incompréhension, ni ce quelque chose qui s'y était mêlé et qu'il ne savait nommer.

Puis Lucius se leva.

Et il maudit lesdites chandelles.

Debout, les faibles lumières des chandelles conféraient à Lucius une prestance encore pire que celle qu'il possédait au naturel.

Il semblait à Severus que ces lumières le rendaient encore plus important.

Encore plus charismatique.

Encore plus beau...

Lucius approcha.

Il eut encore une fois un sourire inquiétant.

Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de Severus et s'approcha encore plus.

Severus ne pensait pas qu'il était humainement possible d'être si proche de quelqu'un sans le toucher.

Lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau les deux yeux gris de Lucius, il frissonna.

Ce quelque chose dans ses yeux...

Cette lueur enchanteresse...  
Severus était captivé.

Inconsciemment, son corps se tendit.

Le sourire inquiétant s'agrandit.

Mal à l'aise, Severus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il commença à paniquer quand il vit que les yeux de Lucius ne croisaient plus les siens.

Ils restaient résolument fixés sur sa bouche.

Il remua un peu et sa main heurta celle du blond, qui réagit enfin.

Il sembla à Severus que quitter sa bouche des yeux demandait un effort énorme à Lucius.

Puis les iris gris plongèrent à nouveau dans les siens.

Severus prit encore plus peur.  
Il reconnaissait maintenant cette lueur.

Prédateur.

De nouveau, il remua.

Il senti que Lucius s'amusait de son trouble.

Lucius s'amusait toujours, quand il s'agissait d'embrouiller les autres.

Severus s'exhorta au calme.

Quoi que lui veuille le blond, il ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de le voir réagir.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux Severus ? » Demanda soudainement Lucius, brisant le silence ambiant.

Severus nota que sa voix avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude.

Trop rauque.

Trop grave.

Lucius restait un Malefoy, gardant le contrôle de la situation.

Néanmoins, Lucius semblait être chamboulé par les évènements, lui aussi.

C'est ce qui donna à Severus le courage de répondre.

« Non. » Dit-il, ayant faussement emprunté sa nonchalance au blond.

Severus ne pensait plus cela possible, mais le sourire un peu moqueur et totalement inquiétant du blond s'agrandit à nouveau.

C'était encore plus flippant.

« Toi. »

Severus sentit ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites.

Lucius avait-il dit..

« Toi, Rogue. Ton corps. C'est cela que je veux. »

Lucius l'avait dit.

Severus ferma les yeux.

Hors de question.

Il ne le ferait pas...

« C'est le prix à payer pour que ta chère amie ne soit pas victime d'un malencontreux accident cette année. »

Il le ferait.

Lucius avait trouvé sa faille.

Pour Lily, il ferait tout.

Même si cela le dégoûtait.

Même si cela le révoltait.

Même s'il devait en avoir honte durant toute sa vie.

« Très bien. Je vois que nous nous comprenons. »

Severus s'était trompé.

Lucius était parfaitement maître de la situation.

Depuis le début, il devait tout avoir prévu.

Il frissonna quand les mains de Lucius effleurèrent les siennes.

Dégoût.

Il frissonna quand elles remontèrent le long de ses bras.

Honte.

Il frissonna quand des mains habiles le déboutonnèrent.

Révolte.

Il frissonna quand...

La bouche de Lucius se posa sur son torse.

Il haleta.

Ce n'était plus du dégoût.

Plus de la honte.

Plus de la révolte.

C'était du désir.

Même s'il en avait tout de même honte.

À ce moment, Severus se rendit compte que Potter n'était pas le seul adolescent bourré d'hormones de Poudlard.  
Puis Severus oublia Potter quand les lèvres de Lucius se mirent à suçoter délicatement ses tétons.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait autant réagir, autant ressentir, à une simple caresse.

Il gémit.

Le sourire de Lucius, qui avait disparu lors de son exploration, revint et Severus le senti se dessiner sur sa peau.

Les mains de Lucius réapparurent.

Enlevant sa chemise.

Détachant son pantalon.

Severus prit conscience du fait qu'il était désormais debout.

Comment il s'était levé, il n'aurait su le dire.

À vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Les lèvres de Lucius virent se loger dans son cou.

Titillant son épiderme.

Mordillant la peau tendre.

Marquant Severus à sa façon.

Les mains de Lucius s'infiltrèrent sous son caleçon.

Severus oublia sa bouche.

Il ne sentit plus les dents, mordant sa peau et lui laissant un suçon.

Il ne sentait que ces mains, glissant sur son désir avec une assurance déroutante.

Il sentait la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui.

Soudainement, les mains de Lucius quittèrent son sexe.

Severus grogna de frustration.

Encore une fois, Lucius sourit.

Entre le brouillard de son esprit, Severus réussit à se demander comment il réussissait à toujours garder le contrôle de toutes les situations possibles.

Même celle-ci.

Surtout celle-ci.

Il vit Lucius se lubrifier les doigts d'une main alors que la gauche reprenait sa besogne sur Severus, réussissant à lui faire voir les portes du plaisir sans les lui ouvrir.

Le dérangeant un peu, Lucius introduit un de ses doigts en lui.

Quasiment au même moment, il s'activa de plus belle sur son érection, l'empêchant de ressentir pleinement et de souffrir des mouvements qu'il entamait de sa main droite.

Puis un second doigt rejoignit le premier.

Severus gémit un peu.

Un troisième s'infiltra en lui sans attendre.

Il grogna de douleur.

Il senti Lucius accélérer sur son phallus, mais cela ne suffisait plus à faire passer la douleur.

Son visage se crispa et Lucius le vit.

Le blond recommença à embrasser sa peau, continuant son action sur son membre et peu à peu la douleur reflua.

Avec soulagement toutefois, il senti les doigts de Lucius s'écarter, l'ayant à peine préparé.

Il n'avait pas pensé que sitôt cela fait, l'autre le pénétrerait sans attendre, ayant enlevé ses vêtements d'un geste rapide.

Il haleta en se sentant déchiré.

Puis le blond commença des mouvements de vas et viens en lui, accélérant ceux qu'ils faisaient déjà avec sa main.

Si la présence de Lucius en lui le faisait souffrir, sa main était plus qu'habile.

Severus se mit à trembler lorsque le pénis de Lucius heurta quelque chose en lui.

Sa tête tomba en arrière sur un oreiller.

Il songea qu'il n'y avait pas de lit lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Lucius lui fit oublier ce problème, accélérant dans un gémissement rauque.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Severus comprit que Lucius aussi était dans tous ses états.

Mais cela aussi, Lucius lui fit oublier.

Lucius lui fit tout oublier.

Jusque son prénom.

Jusque son cœur brisé.

Il n'y avait plus que Lucius.

Severus était seul.  
Seul au monde avec Lucius.

Les mains de Lucius le caressant.

Les lèvres de Lucius le mordant doucement.

La verge de Lucius heurtant sa prostate délicieusement.

Puis lui, criant de plaisir.

Lucius, se déversant en lui.

Deux hommes.

Deux corps.

o0O0o

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Salle Sur Demande_

Severus s'écroula sur le matelas.

Les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée, il ne vit pas le regard de Lucius.

Cependant, il sentit le poids du blond s'enlever du lit.

Il entre-ouvrit ses paupières pour le voir se rhabiller rapidement et s'observer dans un miroir miraculeusement apparu devant lui.

Il sembla à Severus qu'il cherchait à se redonner une apparence décente.

Entreprise perdue d'avance, vu qu'il transpirait le sexe.

Les yeux encore brillants.

Le ravissement visible sur son visage, d'habitude si impassible.

Severus songea que Lucius ne devait que très rarement avoir l'air aussi peu maître de soi.

En un sens, ce devait être un privilège.

Même si le comment il avait réussi à voir cela dégoûtait Severus.

Une fois l'acte passé.

Sa faiblesse révélée.  
Lucius, bien que semblant mécontent du peu de maîtrise qu'il avait sur lui-même, se tourna finalement vers Severus.  
Ses yeux gris étaient redevenus ceux manipulateurs qu'ils avaient toujours étés.

Il esquissa un sourire froid en direction du brun.

« À la prochaine fois Severus. »

o0O0o

_Fin juin 1978, la Grande Salle_

Severus sentit ses ongles rentrer dans ses paumes.

Les meurtrir.

Il s'en moquait.

Devant lui, venait de se dérouler la scène la plus abominable de toute sa vie.

Devant lui, avait eu lieu la scène la plus révoltante de toute sa vie.

Il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'un cœur déjà brisé peut encore être blessé.

Elle avait dit oui.

Les gens autour de lui commencèrent à parler.

Elle avait dit oui.

Les plus bavardes, à commenter.

Elle avait dit oui.

Les plus pragmatiques, à se demander combien Potter avait payé pour le rubis plus gros qu'un œil de dragon.

Elle avait dit oui.  
Les plus proches, à s'approcher des fiancés pour les féliciter.

Elle avait dit oui.

Ceux près du buffet firent passer les boissons alcoolisées pour fêter ça.

Elle avait dit oui.

Et le cœur de Severus avait encore dû supporter cela.

Elle avait dit oui.

Et l'âme de Severus n'avait pas tenu.

Elle avait dit oui.

Et elle ne serait pas là pour sauver ce qu'il restait de l'homme qu'elle avait détruit.

Elle avait dit oui.

o0O0o

_Immédiatement après, dans un couloir_

Il savait où il allait.

Il savait qu'il l'y retrouverait.

Il savait toujours où le trouver.

Il passa trois fois devant la tapisserie sans songer à rien précisément.

Seule restait dans son esprit cette litanie.

Ces mots qui se répétaient.

Déchirant à chaque fois ce qu'il restait de Severus.

Le perdant à chaque fois un peu plus.

Lucius arriva derrière lui et rentra dans la pièce que Severus avait créé.

Il eut un temps de surprise mais se reprit vite.

Severus su s'en apercevoir.

Après tout, il avait passé plus d'un moment avec Lucius, ces derniers moi.

Il s'était déjà damné plus d'une fois.

Sa décision ne pourrait pas vraiment empirer cela.

Il se mit aussi à observer la pièce, tentant d'oublier que cette fois, c'était lui qui menait Lucius dedans.

Étrangement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait créé une pièce presque accueillante.

Lit, fauteuils, tables.

Tout y était.

Néanmoins, presque.

La pièce était sombre.

À l'image de Severus.

Les rideaux déchirés.

À l'image de son cœur.

Une seule lumière éclairait le tout.

Une bougie se tenait sur une petite table.

Faible, mais décidée à éclairer jusqu'au bout.

Tenace.

À l'image de Severus.

La bougie avait pris la décision de rester debout, de ne pas faillir.

Elle acceptait son choix jusqu'au bout.

À l'image de Severus.

Il se tourna vers le blond, tentant d'ignorer combien cette pièce reflétait son état d'esprit dans les moindres détails.

« J'ai choisi. J'accepte. »

Une étincelle apparue dans les yeux gris.

Joie.

Severus su que le blond l'avait compris.

Avec fièvre, il commença à se déshabiller.

Lucius le regarda étrangement, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait.

Le brun plongea ses yeux dans les cercles d'acier.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Il s'offrait une dernière nuit de plaisir.

Une dernière nuit de débauche.

Une dernière nuit de liberté.

Après, il irait se damner.

Lucius acquiesça et le rejoignit.

Si Severus n'avait pas été autant pris par son empressement, aveuglé par sa haine, il aurait vu que Lucius était différent.

Il aurait vu que Lucius était plus tendre.

Moins exécutif.

Il aurait vu l'éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de Lucius, lorsqu'il se releva comme à chaque fois.

Il aurait vu qu'après lui avoir donné rendez-vous pour leur départ et s'être dirigé vers la porte, Lucius s'était retourné vers lui.

Il aurait vu que Lucius n'était qu'un humain...  
Mais Severus ne vit pas tout cela.

Car dès le moment d'oubli fini, les souvenirs revenaient.

La mélodie aussi.

La décision aussi.

Il allait droit en enfer.

Et elle avait dit oui.

o0O0o

_Le lendemain matin, 8h, devant les grilles de Poudlard_

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda le blond lorsque Severus arriva.

« Plus que sûr. »

Les yeux du brun brillaient de sa détermination.

Ceux du blond d'une tristesse bien cachée.

Blond qui pourtant accepta.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix...

Blond qui tendit son bras à Severus.

Sans montrer d'hésitation, le brun le prit.

Ils transplanèrent.

Destination l'Enfer.

Ils apparurent devant un manoir lugubre.

Le visage de Lucius paru encore plus dénué d'expression que d'habitude.

Celui de Severus ne faisait qu'afficher sa résolution.

Le premier guida le second parmi de nombreux couloirs.

Tous aussi austères.

À l'image de leur hôte, le Diable.

Ils croisèrent une ou deux personnes encapuchonnées.

Elles saluèrent Lucius d'un signe de tête et disparurent rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte de bois.

Lucius toqua.  
Une voix rauque lui dit d'entrer.

Ils le firent.

Respectueusement, le blond s'inclina presque jusqu'au sol.

Severus, lui, se contenta d'incliner son buste.

Il savait qu'il lui fallait faire figure basse.

Les yeux noirs le contemplèrent longuement.

Severus ne soutint pas son regard, mais il nota que l'homme semblait fatigué.

La cinquantaine, le blanc des yeux injecté de sang, le visage -sûrement autrefois séduisant- tiré, les mains crispées.

Puis, sans même que l'homme n'ai fait un geste, Severus le senti s'introduire dans ses pensées.

Depuis sa cinquième année, Severus s'exerçait à l'Occulmantie et la Légimentie.

Il se savait doué.

Pourtant, il ne pût rien faire contre l'intrusion de l'homme.

Il le senti violer ses pensées sans pouvoir se défendre.

L'autre était trop fort.

Il le senti tout voir, tout savoir.

Son amour pour Lily.

Ses tentatives pour lui épargner les mauvais coups des Serpentards.

Ses nuits avec Lucius.

Sa haine.

Contre lui-même, Potter et tous les autres imbéciles de Gryffondor.

Haine si forte qu'elle tira un sourire à l'homme.

Haine qui le conforta dans l'idée que Severus était parfait.

« Tu es certain ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, bien qu'ayant vu que c'était le cas.

« Oui. » Se contenta de répondre Severus.

Voldemort lui fit signe d'approcher et prit sa baguette, posée sur un accoudoir de son imposant fauteuil.

Severus tendit son bras gauche.

Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait.

Lucius lui avait dit.

Il avait choisi.

Par dépit, peut-être.

Par haine, sûrement.

La baguette s'enfonça un peu dans la peau blanche.

Des veines se dessinèrent à mesure que Voldemort incantait.

Severus sentit son bras le brûler.

Par réflexe, il voulu le retirer.

Mais la main de l'homme l'arrêta et le força à rester.

Les veines se gonflèrent.

Le bras de Severus trembla.

Se colorèrent d'un noir d'encre.

Les jambes de Severus faiblirent.

Chaque seconde était un siècle.

Un siècle de douleur.

Il avait le sentiment que son corps ne pourrait supporter autant de douleur.

Que ce n'était pas humain.

La marque prit forme sous les yeux de Severus.

Un sourire déforma les traits de Voldemort lorsqu'il lâcha le brun.

Severus s'écroula, incapable de tenir debout.

Sa joue toucha le carrelage.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

Il ne voulait pas faiblir.

Il ne voulait pas tomber dans les pommes.

Les yeux noirs de l'homme croisèrent les siens et s'allumèrent d'un éclat amusé.

Son sourire s'accentua.

« C'est bien Lucius, très bien... Tu as bien travaillé. Une année certes, mais tu as mérité ma confiance. Désormais, il est à moi. Son âme et son corps. »

Si Severus n'avait pas perdu conscience à ce moment, il aurait peut être pu voir le regard que portait Lucius sur lui.

De la tristesse.

Du regret.

Des adieux silencieux...

Mais Severus ne le vit pas.

Sur quelques pensées peu joyeuses, son métabolisme réclama le repos.

Il avait donné son cœur à Lily.

Elle l'avait piétiné.

Il avait donné son corps à Lucius.

Il l'avait brisé.

Il avait damné son âme au Diable.

Il la détruirait.

Severus était perdu.

D'âme, de cœur et de corps.

o0O0o

_Alors, verdict ?_

_Vu que ceci est mon premier lemon et, à plus forte raison, mon premier OS aussi long, je serais bien contente de recevoir dans ma boîte mail un petit message m'annonçant qu'un gentil lecteur s'est donné la peine de me donner un avis._

_Audace, qui veut des reviews pour la peine qu'elle s'est donné à écrire cet OS !_


End file.
